


Fireworks

by chocoidyeol



Category: EXO
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Sad
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoidyeol/pseuds/chocoidyeol
Summary: Chanyeol selalu memberikan Baekhyun segalanya tanpa meminta balasan. Namun kali ini Chanyeol hanya meminta satu hal dari Baekhyun, yaitu menyaksikan kembang api saat malam pergantian tahun. Baekhyun menyetujuinya, tanpa mengetahui bahwa itu akan menjadi kencan terakhirnya bersama Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini diperuntukkan Candy Park Fic Fest Indonesia Spesial Tahun Baru.
> 
> #LolipopCAPFF #TahunBaruanCB

Ini adalah akhir tahun dan juga musim dingin.

Salju terus-terusan turun sejak beberapa pekan yang lalu dan membuat lingkungan sekitar Baekhyun menjadi terasa sangat dingin. Tiada hari dimana ia mengeluh karena tumpukan salju itu membuatnya kesulitan untuk melangkahkan kaki atau menghirup udara segar di pagi hari, udara itu terlalu dingin dan membuatnya merinding.

Satu-satunya waktu di musim dingin yang paling ia sukai adalah ketika kekasihnya, Chanyeol, berulang tahun di akhir bulan November, yang sebenarnya adalah penghujung musim gugur.

Ah, dan ketika salju pertama turun.

Dan natal.

Dan juga malam tahun baru.

Hanya keempat hal tersebut yang ia suka dari musim dingin karena selain keempat hal tersebut, musim dingin hanya memberikannya penyiksaan berupa masuk angin dan flu.

Lagi pula, ia menyukai keempat hal tersebut hanya karena Chanyeol, kekasihnya, akan selalu datang ke tempatnya dengan seikat bunga dan mengajaknya berkencan, baik di dalam rumah atau di luar.

Chanyeol sangat mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun tidak tahan udara dingin, itulah mengapa ia memberikan hadiah berupa syal kepada Baekhyun di ulang tahunnya tahun lalu, saat musim semi.

Ah, sikap Chanyeol yang seperti inilah yang membuat Baekhyun semakin menyayangi kekasihnya meskipun mereka telah menghabiskan tiga tahun bersama-sama.

Tiga tahun itu adalah waktu yang cukup lama. Pertengkaran dan tangisan tentu saja terjadi di antara seribu sembilan puluh lima hari itu, namun mereka tetap bertahan dan semakin mengembangkan cinta mereka.

Yixing, sahabat mereka, bertanya-tanya kenapa Chanyeol membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun dan melamar anak itu untuk menjadi suaminya.

_ Well, _ mungkin karena mereka masih terlalu muda dan belum siap untuk membina sebuah keluarga mandiri.

Lagi pula saat itu mereka masih berada di usia dimana bersenang-senang adalah tujuan hidup mereka.

Namun definisi bersenang-senang milik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu sangat berbeda. Chanyeol adalah tipe yang 'mari bertelanjang dan berenang di pantai saat malam hari' ketika Baekhyun adalah tipe 'aku ingin duduk di rumah dan minum cokelat hangat bersamamu'.

Kalian benar, Baekhyun adalah anak rumahan yang mana akan sangat sulit untuk membawanya keluar rumah. Namun entah bagaimana caranya, kalian dapat menemukan Baekhyun di tempat umum dengan figur tinggi di sisinya.

Selama Yixing mengenal Baekhyun, hanya Chanyeol yang berhasil membawa Baekhyun keluar dari rumahnya.

Oh! Dan Kyungsoo saat mereka mengerjakan tugas kelompok. 

Anak itu mengancam Baekhyun dengan tidak memasukkan nama Baekhyun ke dalam laporan mereka jika Baekhyun tidak memenuhi janji mereka untuk mengerjakan tugas di sebuah kafe, meskipun pada akhirnya ia datang bersama Chanyeol yang nyatanya merupakan bagian dari kelompok lain.

Sejak masa pengenalan kampus, Yixing telah menemukan Baekhyun di sisi Chanyeol. Jadi ia tidak sepenuhnya terkejut ketika Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia dan Baekhyun adalah sepasang kekasih di tahun kedua mereka di kampus.

Baekhyun itu sangat menyukai ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba bertingkah romantis, itu selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar dan menghasilkan kupu-kupu di perutnya.

Seperti saat ulang tahun Baekhyun, kekasihnya itu menculik Baekhyun dan membawanya pada sebuah makan malam romantis di pinggir sungai Han. Sederhana memang, namun itu terasa semakin istimewa ketika Chanyeol memberikannya sebuah jaket yang selaras dengan milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh ㅡmelemparkan dirinya padaㅡ Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu jatuh terbaring di atas kain yang mereka jadikan alas yang kemudian menghasilkan tawa dari keduanya.

Baekhyun menempatkan dirinya untuk berbaring di samping Chanyeol dan menjadikan lengan si tinggi sebagai bantalnya. Keduanya menikmati malam yang tersisa dengan melihat bintang-bintang di atas mereka dengan suara gumaman dari Chanyeol yang disauti oleh Baekhyun.

Dan malam itu, Baekhyun mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dengan Chanyeol.

Dua kali.

Saat mereka tengah melihat bintang-bintang dan saat mereka berada di pintu rumah Baekhyun.

Ciuman itu singkat dan sembarangan, namun itu terasa sangat istimewa karena ini adalah hari dimana Baekhyun menambah usianya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Baekhyun setelah mereka berciuman di depan pintu rumah Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol pergi, tanpa mengetahui bahwa Ibu Baekhyun tengah tersenyum senang dari balik tirai jendela rumahnya.

"Aku juga mencintai diriku." 

Chanyeol terkekeh di akhir kalimat dan menerima beberapa pukulan ringan di lengan dan dadanya dari Baekhyun yang juga tersenyum. 

Ah, ia sangat menyukai senyum Baekhyun itu.

Baekhyun terkejut ketika Chanyeol meraih kedua tangannya dan menahannya agar ia tidak memberikan pukulan lainnya pada lengan atau dada si tinggi dan kemudian ia membuat sebuah senyuman ketika Chanyeol mengecup keningnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sayangku," lanjut Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat air mata Baekhyun mengalir, yang mana membuat si tinggi menjadi panik dan menghapus air mata dari pipi Baekhyun. "H-hei, kenapa menangis?"

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. "Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu, Chanyeol."

Lelaki tinggi itu membuat sebuah senyuman tipis dan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang terasa pas di tangannya, "Aku pun sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

Berpisah dengan Chanyeol selepas jadwal kencan mereka adalah hal yang paling berat bagi Baekhyun. Tiap malam ia berharap jika Chanyeol akan tetap tinggal dan menemaninya hingga ia tertidur, namun Chanyeol tetap pergi dengan perasaannya.

Selain penuh dengan cinta, Chanyeol itu juga sangat bawel ketika itu adalah masalah kesehatan Baekhyun. Itulah mengapa ia hanya mengajak Baekhyun berkencan sebanyak empat kali selama musim dingin.

Dan itulah mengapa Baekhyun sangat tidak menyukai musim dingin, waktu berkencannya bersama Chanyeol semakin terpotong.

Ketika Baekhyun demam, Chanyeol akan datang dengan membawa dua hingga tiga makanan kesukaan Baekhyun dan merawat Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun itu sangat buruk dengan merawat diri.

Jika Chanyeol tak mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk meminum obatnya, maka Baekhyun tidak akan meminum obatnya sama sekali. Lupa katanya. Lagi pula obat-obat itu terlalu pahit dan terlalu besar untuk ia telan.

Selain itu, diam-diam ia merasa senang memiliki Chanyeol di dalam kamarnya sembari merawatnya.

Chanyeol tidak akan ragu untuk memeluk tubuh Baekhyun agar sakit Baekhyun dapat menular kepadanya, agar Baekhyun tidak jatuh sakit sendirian. Sesekali juga ia akan menemani Baekhyun hingga lelaki mungil itu tertidur.

Terkadang pula Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan kantuknya dan berakhir dengan tertidur di ranjang Baekhyun dengan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Ibu dan Ayah Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan senyum tipis ketika mereka mengintip ke dalam kamar anak mereka, menemukan anak dan kekasih tingginya masih tertidur pulas dengan saling memeluk.

.

.

.

Saat itu adalah musim dingin, salju pertama.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu rumah Baekhyun dengan senyum yang selalu ia pasang di bibirnya. Senyum itu semakin mengembang ketika Baekhyun muncul dengan pakaian hangat.

"Bunga cantik untuk Baekhyun yang cantik," Chanyeol menyerahkan seikat bunga di tangannya untuk Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, apakah ini pemakaman? Kenapa kau memberikanku bunga setiap kali kau datang, huh?"

Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun tetap menerima seikat bunga dari tangan Chanyeol dan menghirupnya dengan keras, berusaha mencium wangi bunga itu.

Namun ternyata usahanya itu membuat hidungnya sakit karena udara terlalu dingin. "Ah, sakit," keluh Baekhyun sembari menutup hidung.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hm?" tanya Chanyeol sembari mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin mencium wangi bunga-bunga ini."

"Aku sepenuhnya yakin kau memiliki bau yang seribu kali lebih wangi daripada bunga-bunga itu, Baekhyun. Jangan membuat mereka malu," ucapan Chanyeol menghasilkan tawa halus dari Baekhyun.

"Kau siap?" lanjut Chanyeol sembari menawarkan tangannya pada Baekhyun untuk ia genggam.

"Akan selalu siap," jawab Baekhyun sembari menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

Mereka memiliki rencana untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka di sebuah kafe yang memiliki cokelat hangat dan penghangat ruangan sehingga Baekhyun dapat berhenti menggigil karena, sial, ini terlalu dingin untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepas jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun ketika mereka telah berada di dalam kafe dengan penghangat yang menyala dengan baik.

"Kau tidak merasa dingin?"

"Tidak, ini cukup hangat untukku."

"Benarkah?"

"Baekhyun, di sini kau yang tidak tahan dengan udara dingin," Chanyeol membuat sebuah senyuman yang menghangatkan diri Baekhyun.

Tangan Baekhyun yang telah terbebaskan dari sarung tangan terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang berwarna kemerahan.

"Kau terasa dingin, Chanyeol. Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan mimik wajah panik dan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, berharap itu akan memberikan kehangatan untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sayangku."

Baekhyun tidak tahu dengan pasti, namun suara Chanyeol terdengar sedikit serak di telinganya.

"Pastikan kau tidak jatuh sakit, Chanyeol. Meminta izin untuk libur dari kantor tidak semudah saat kau membolos kuliah."

Mereka telah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan sejak tahun lalu dan Baekhyun benar. Meminta izin untuk libur karena sakit tidak semudah itu.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Baekhyun, "Aku baik-baik saja, Baekhyun."

.

.

.

Saat itu adalah musim semi, bunga sakura bermekaran.

Dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menikmati pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Mereka mengambil beberapa foto dan memamerkannya pada Yixing yang memiliki alergi pada serbuk bunga.

Keduanya terkekeh ketika mereka berhasil membuat Yixing mengumpat. Agenda mereka tiap tahun selalu berhasil, yaitu membuat Yixing mengumpat karena ia tidak bisa melihat bunga sakura bermekaran secara langsung.

Baekhyun menjadi khawatir ketika beberapa kali Chanyeol bersin, berkata bahwa serbuk bunga memasuki hidungnya. Dengan sebuah kekehan ringan, Chanyeol berkata ini adalah karma yang ia dapat karena telah membuat seorang Yixing mengumpat.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Hidungmu merah, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menarik air hidungnya dan mengusap kasar hidungnya, "Aku baik-baik saja, Sayangku."

"Baiklah, sekarang hidungmu benar-benar merah. Kurasa kita perlu berhenti merundung Yixing dan pulang."

"Tapi sakuraㅡ"

"Kita bisa memiliki sakura-sakura itu tahun depan, benar? Kesehatan kekasihku adalah hal yang utama," ucap Baekhyun sembari mengusap pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Musim semi akan segera berakhir dan ini adalah hari ulang tahun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol selalu memberikan kejutan kepada Baekhyun tanpa memberitahu si mungil apapun mengenai kejutan yang akan ia dapatkan.

Semua telah Chanyeol lakukan, namun ia selalu datang dengan hadiah yang tak pernah Baekhyun bayangkan sebelumnya.

Chanyeol pernah menculik Baekhyun dan membawanya berkencan di Sungai Han.

Chanyeol pernah secara diam-diam memasuki kamar Baekhyun melalui jendela dengan satu boks pizza dan soda.

Chanyeol pernah berbohong pada Baekhyun bahwa ia sibuk dan tak akan sempat untuk berkencan namun pada akhirnya ia melibatkan semua orang terdekat mereka untuk merayakan ulang tahun Baekhyun di halaman belakang rumah Baekhyun dan kemudian Chanyeol melilitkan syal hangat di leher Baekhyun.

Semua telah Chanyeol lakukan.

Musim semi akan segera berakhir dan ini adalah hari ulang tahun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol selalu memberikan kejutan kepada Baekhyun tanpa memberitahu si mungil apapun mengenai kejutan yang akan ia dapatkan.

Dan saat semua orang berpesta di halaman rumah Baekhyun, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun dan menggapai tangan Baekhyun.

Semua telah Chanyeol lakukan, namun ia selalu datang dengan hadiah yang tak pernah Baekhyun bayangkan sebelumnya.

Musim semi akan segera berakhir dan ini adalah hari ulang tahun Baekhyun.

Dan Chanyeol meminta tangan serta hidup Baekhyun untuk terus ia genggam selamanya. Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk berpikir, ia segera mengangguk dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Ketika Chanyeol bangkit untuk memeluk Baekhyun, semua orang bertepuk tangan.

Chanyeol merasakan hidupnya telah terpenuhi. Kotak-kotak kosong di dalam hatinya telah terisi oleh Baekhyun.

Saat itu adalah akhir musim semi.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah melangsungkan pernikahan mereka dan hidup bersama di sebuah apartemen kecil yang dekat dengan kantor mereka.

Semua benar-benar menyenangkan.

Adalah terbangun di pagi hari dengan suami di dalam pelukanmu dan memberikan beberapa kecupan di bibir setiap pagi. 

Bertemu di kantor dan mencuri-curi waktu untuk bersama barang sebentar saja.  _ Well,  _ mereka telah melakukan itu bahkan sejak mereka masih berpacaran omong-omong.

Dan bercinta saat akhir pekan. Itu adalah apa yang Baekhyun tunggu-tunggu setiap harinya. Katakan saja Baekhyun otak mesum, namun ia sungguh menikmati waktu bercinta dengan Chanyeol.

Ah, Baekhyun sangat menyukai hidupnya. 

Ini semua berjalan dengan sangat baik. 

Hingga suatu pagi Chanyeol terbatuk-batuk dengan sangat parah hingga cipratan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

Saat itu adalah pertengahan musim panas.

Dan hidup Baekhyun mulai hancur.

.

.

.

Saat itu adalah pertengahan musim panas, udara menjadi sangat panas.

Suara kipas angin itu terkalahkan oleh tangisan Baekhyun dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Berkali-kali Chanyeol mengatakan semua akan menjadi baik-baik saja, bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Namun Baekhyun tak mendengarkan Chanyeol. 

Ia menangis semakin keras ketika Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan membisikkan kata-kata penuh cinta.

"Aku tidak ingin sendirian, Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, Baekhyun."

"A-aku baru saja memulai hidupku bersamamu. Bagaimana jika kau pergi meninggalkanku?"

Chanyeol menahan air matanya dan terus mengecup kepala Baekhyun, "Aku baik-baik saja, Sayangku."

Meskipun begitu, ucapan dokter yang mereka temui tadi siang terus-terusan menggema di kepala Baekhyun bagaikan itu adalah siaran yang terus-terusan diulang.

Kanker perut, katanya.

Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol menjadi tidak nafsu makan dan sering muntah-muntah. Ia telah memaksakan suami tingginya untuk makan barang sedikit saja namun selalu berakhir kepala Chanyeol memasuki kloset kamar mandi dengan terbatuk-batuk.

Baekhyun selalu menemani Chanyeol untuk bertemu dengan dokter. Ia juga memastikan Chanyeol meminum obatnya dan tetap memasukkan makanan ke dalam perutnya.

Mereka menjadi semakin jarang untuk berkencan. Baekhyun lebih menyukai kegiatan dalam ruangan dibandingkan pergi keluar bersama dengan suami tingginya yang sama sekali tidak sehat.

"Aku ingin membawamu pergi berkencan, Baekhyun."

"Aku ingin tetap berada di rumah."

.

.

.

Saat itu adalah awal musim gugur, daun-daun mulai berjatuhan.

Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun untuk pergi keluar bersamanya, memenuhi jadwal berkencan mereka pada awal musim gugur. Ia memiliki keinginan untuk menatap daun-daun berguguran dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam.

Baekhyun menjadi sangat khawatir dan memastikan Chanyeol memakai pakaian yang cukup tertutup namun tidak terlalu panas untuk Chanyeol. Ia juga memastikan bahwa suami tingginya itu tidak sedang demam atau flu awal musim.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat, "Kita akan terlambat untuk menyaksikan daun-daun itu berguguran jika kau terus-terusan melakukan tes kesehatan semacam ini."

Baekhyun berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir suaminya, "Aku hanya memastikan kau benar-benar baik-baik saja."

Pada akhirnya mereka berangkat untuk menyaksikan daun-daun itu bersama dengan keluarga dan pasangan lainnya. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam dan beberapa kali Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun yang bersandar di bahunya.

"Ini mengingatkanku pada konfeti-konfeti yang menghujanimu saat acara kampus. Saat itu kau benar-benar terlihat cantik, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Ingatan itu selalu berputar di dalam pikiranku."

Baekhyun menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang berada di sisinya. Wajah itu terlihat pucat dengan bibir yang memutih. Kedua mata Baekhyun terbuka semakin lebar ketika mata sayu Chanyeol bertemu dengannya.

Dengan segera Baekhyun meraih pipi Chanyeol bersamaan dengan air mata Baekhyun yang memenuhi matanya, "Ch-Chanyeol? Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sayangku."

Meskipun Chanyeol mengatakan hal tersebut, pada akhirnya Chanyeol ambruk ke arah Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Ch-Chanyeol! Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

Ini adalah akhir tahun dan juga musim dingin.

Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya dengan menemani Chanyeol di rumah sakit. 

Kencan-kencan itu selalu terjadi di rumah sakit, di kamar rawat Chanyeol lebih tepatnya. Keduanya akan saling berpegangan tangan dan bercerita tentang masa lalu dan waktu-waktu dimana Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk beberapa saat.

Baekhyun tak dapat berbohong, namun hatinya terasa hancur setiap kali ia membuka pintu kamar rawat Chanyeol dengan seikat bunga di tangannya, ia akan menemukan suami tingginya terduduk di ranjang dengan menatap ke arah jendela dengan tatapan sendu.

"Chanyeol, kau melamun lagi?" panggil Baekhyun dari mulut pintu. 

"Kau kembali," dengan sebuah senyuman tipis yang menyambut Baekhyun kembali.

"Tentu saja."

Baekhyun memasuki kamar rawat Chanyeol dan menaruh bunga itu pada sisi ranjang suami tingginya. Ia memberikan sebuah kecupan cepat di pipi Chanyeol dan membuat si tinggi tersenyum lagi.

"Natal akan segera tiba, ada yang kau inginkan?" tanya Baekhyun setelah ia mendudukkan tubuh di bangku sembari menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tak menginginkan apapun karena aku telah memilikimu."

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh dan mengecup punggung tangan Chanyeol, menyalurkan kerinduan pada suami tingginya.

Natal kali ini mereka habiskan di rumah sakit, bersama kerabat dan teman-teman Chanyeol.

Ketika Chanyeol bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya, Baekhyun tak dapat menahan senyumnya dari sudut ruangan. Ia menyatu dengan sudut itu dan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat.

Ia ingin melihat bagaimana senyum cerah Chanyeol kembali terpatri di wajahnya.

Mereka berkata Chanyeol tak memerlukan infus lagi.

Itu adalah hal yang bagus, tentu saja. Setidaknya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki harapan untuk kesembuhan si tinggi.

Malam itu Baekhyun menghabiskan malamnya berada di atas ranjang Chanyeol, berpelukan dengan suaminya dan juga membisikkan kata-kata cinta pada satu sama lain.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol masih mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kau membawaku pergi untuk melihat kembang api dari taman rumah sakit saat malam tahun baru… untuk berkencan?"

Baekhyun tak langsung memberikan jawaban pada suami tingginya, ia hanya memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan lebih erat. Ia membiarkan pertanyaan itu mengambang bersamaan dengan kesadarannya.

Nyatanya Chanyeol tak menyerah, ia kembali menanyakan hal tersebut pada Baekhyun saat mereka tengah bersantai.

"Kau benar-benar merasa baik, Chanyeol? Aku akan tetap menyukainya meskipun kita menghabiskan malam tahun baru di sini," ucap Baekhyun sembari mengusap tangan Chanyeol dengan lembut dan mengecup punggung tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak lagi memerlukan infus untukku, Baekhyun. Jadi tentu saja aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagi pula, aku sangat ingin melihat kembang api."

"Tapiㅡ"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sayangku."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan merendahkan pandangannya, "Terakhir kali kau mengatakan itu membawamu memasuki instalasi darurat."

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun mengkhawatirkannya. Lagi pula itu adalah hal yang wajar ketika dirinya sendiri sering mengkhawatirkan kesehatan Baekhyun ketika suaminya itu tengah demam.

"Ku mohon?"

"Baiklah, pastikan kau memakai jaket yang tebal dan syal yang hangat, hm?"

"Aku memilikimu yang dapat menghangatkanku," Chanyeol terkekeh di akhir ucapannya.

"Aku? Seseorang yang tidak tahan dengan udara dingin dapat menghangatkanmu? Kau bercanda?"

Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut, "Kau menghangatkan hatiku, Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol, aku bersumpah, berhenti mengatakan hal yang menggelikan seperti itu," jawaban Baekhyun mengundang kekehan dari Chanyeol dan menarik si mungil ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

Chanyeol mengambil waktunya untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun, mengingat-ingat bagaimana wajah Baekhyun telah banyak berubah sejak pertama kali mereka berjumpa.

"Kauㅡ," Chanyeol berdeham untuk membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Kau cantik. Selalu cantik, Baekhyun. Wajah dan hatimu, mereka semua cantik," lanjut Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Apa yang kau sukai dari diriku?" 

Chanyeol membuat sebuah senyuman kecil dan merapikan rambut Baekhyun. Ia mendekat untuk memberikan beberapa kecupan pada Baekhyun.

Ia memberikan sebuah kecupan di pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Satu kecupan di kening Baekhyun.

Satu kecupan di kedua mata Baekhyun yang terpejam.

Satu kecupan di pucuk hidung Baekhyun.

Satu kecupan di masing-masing pipi Baekhyun.

Ia kembali menarik diri dan kembali menatap Baekhyun yang kini telah membuka kedua matanya. "Aku menyukai kenyataan bahwa kau adalah Byun Baekhyun, suamiku, kekasihku, sahabatku, musuhku, dan belahan jiwaku.

Chanyeol memberikan beberapa kecupan di bibir suaminya itu, "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu".

Pernyataan cinta dari Chanyeol ternyata mengundang air mata Baekhyun dan membuat si mungil menangis. Chanyeol segera memeluk suaminya dan mengusap punggung itu dengan lembut, "Hei, kenapa menangis, hm?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Kau tahu itu?"

Chanyeol membuat sebuah senyuman, "Aku tahu."

Baekhyun itu selalu berusaha untuk menepati janji-janjinya.

Jadi sesuai janjinya, Baekhyun memenuhi permintaan Chanyeol untuk membawa si tinggi untuk menyaksikan kembang api dari taman rumah sakit.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sangat lebar ketika ia tengah bersiap untuk pergi. Baekhyun melepas syal pemberian Chanyeol dari lehernya dan memasangkannya pada leher Chanyeol dengan air mata di ujung matanya.

Si tinggi menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan mengusap pipi itu, menghapus air mata yang secara perlahan mengalir.

"Tidak sabaran rupanya," kekeh Baekhyun.

"Sudah lama sejak kita terakhir kali berkencan, Baekhyun. Tentu saja aku bersemangat."

"Kita berkencan di kamarmu, bahkan sebelum ini kita telah berkencan, Chanyeol."

Mereka baru saja menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan berbincang-bincang, dari yang masuk akal hingga di luar nalar, menanti hingga waktu mendekati tengah malam.

Baekhyun memberikan suapan demi suapan pada suami tingginya. Ia bertingkah seperti orang tua yang tengah menyuapi anaknya. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh sembari menatap ekspresi wajah suaminya.

"Kau siap?" tanya Chanyeol selanjutnya dengan menawarkan tangannya pada Baekhyun untuk ia genggam.

"Akan selalu siap," Baekhyun tersenyum sembari meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya.

Mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju taman rumah sakit yang terletak di bagian belakang rumah sakit. Perawat-perawat yang tengah berjaga hanya mengangguk kecil ketika Baekhyun menahan mereka untuk menghentikan langkah mereka.

Ia membuat sebuah gerakan mulut yang dipahami sebagai 'sebentar saja'.

Secara perlahan salju mulai turun dari langit.

Namun nyatanya itu tidak menghentikan langkah kaki Chanyeol, justru si tinggi menoleh untuk memastikan Baekhyun baik-baik saja di belakangnya.

"Ini dingin," ucap Baekhyun, bermaksud menghentikan ide gila Chanyeol untuk menyaksikan kembang api dari taman rumah sakit dan di bawah guyuran salju tipis.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan melepaskan syal milik Baekhyun di lehernya. Namun Baekhyun segera menghentikan Chanyeol dan kembali memakaikan syal itu pada suami tingginya.

"Tidak, itu untukmu, aku tidak ingin suamiku kedinginan," Baekhyun mengusap pipi Chanyeol dengan air mata di ujung matanya.

"Apakah ini terasa berat, Baekhyun?"

"Sangat, ini terasa sangat berat."

"Bertahanlah untukku sedikit lagi. Ku mohon?"

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk menduduki sebuah bangku rumah sakit. Mereka hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat hingga Chanyeol harus bergeser untuk mendekati Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, sekarang pukul berapa?" tanya Chanyeol, semakin menyamankan dirinya untuk bersandar di bahu Baekhyun.

"Pukul sebelas malam lewat empat puluh lima menit. Kau masih memiliki waktu lima belas menit hingga kembang api itu, Chanyeol."

"Aku tahu."

"Baekhyun…" panggil Chanyeol ketika mereka kembali terjebak di dalam kesunyian.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana dengan suaraku?"

"Mereka terdengar serak… dan sedih," Baekhyun berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menangis saat itu juga. 

Ia takut ini semua akan menjadi apa yang sering ia baca di sebuah karya tulisan atau tonton di film. 

Ia takut ini akan menjadi saat-saat terakhirnya bersama Chanyeol, belahan jiwanya.

"Sedih?" Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku sama sekali tidak merasa sedih, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang terus menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapannya. "Justru aku merasa senang," lanjutnya.

Kepulan udara mulai muncul dari mulut Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol sekali lagi berusaha melepas syal milik Baekhyun dari lehernya untuk Baekhyun gunakan hingga Baekhyun menghentikan Chanyeol, lagi.

"Berhenti bersikap bodoh, Chanyeol."

"Kau merasa dingin."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Aku tidak mungkin akan membiarkan suamiku merasa kedinginan hanya karena ia menyerahkan syalnya untukku?"

"Kau… merasa dingin, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ini tidak sedingin itu."

"Percayalah padaku," Baekhyun tersenyum di akhir ucapannya.

Sunyi.

Tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun dan pandangan mereka telah terpasang pada langit malam dengan runtuhan salju tipis. Suara klakson terdengar di telinga Baekhyun, namun itu tidak terlalu keras dan mengusiknya.

Satu-satunya hal yang mengusiknya saat ini adalah perasaannya sendiri.

Dan juga Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun," panggil si tinggi.

"Hm?"

"Apakah kita menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama? Ah, maksudku, apakah aku terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Secara perlahan Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Baekhyun, "Jika aku tahu semua akan menjadi seperti ini, mungkin aku akan melamar dan menikahimu lebih cepat. Jadiㅡ Jadi kita dapat memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersikap seperti pasangan menikah pada umumnya."

"Berpacaran atau menikahimu, aku menyukai keduanya, Chanyeol. Menikahimu nyatanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan berpacaran denganmu. Ini hanya menambah tinggal di bawah atap yang sama dan menemukanmu tiap pagi ke dalam daftar. Oh, dan juga mendengarmu yang buang air besar dengan sangat berisik."

Baekhyun tertawa selanjutnya, mengundang Chanyeol untuk terkekeh dengan lemah. 

"Aku tidak berisik, aku hanya sembelit," bela Chanyeol dengan senyum tipisnya. "Mhm, katakan saja itu pada batu," jawab Baekhyun.

Mereka kembali terdiam.

Mereka menikmati waktu mereka dengan kesunyian. Baekhyun berharap semua melambat, ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Chanyeol lebih lama lagi.

Baekhyun hanya akan meminta itu.

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Chanyeol. Kembali menaruh tatapan pada langit penuh bintang di atas salju-salju itu. "Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun.

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kau katakan padaku… apa yang kau sukai dari diriku?"

Chanyeol membuat sebuah senyuman tipis, "Aku... menyukai kenyataan... bahwa kau adalah Byun Baekhyun… suamiku... kekasihku... sahabatku... musuhku... dan belahan jiwaku."

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, Chanyeol. Aku menyukai segala yang ada dalam dirimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh!"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan memejamkan matanya.

"Chanyeol, kau ingat tidak? Dulu saat kita masih berada di bangku kuliah, secara tidak sengaja kau mengirim fotoku pada dosen galak ketika kau seharusnya mengirimkan tugas," Baekhyun tertawa dan membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Aku ingat, bahkan aku menyimpan foto itu dengan nama 'calon kekasihku'. Ah, aku merasa malu. Kenapa juga Profesor Kim menceritakan hal tersebut di dalam kelas," Chanyeol kembali terkekeh.

"Aku menyukainya, dari situ aku jadi mengetahui bahwa kau menyukaiku, Chanyeol. Bahwa ternyata cintaku terbalaskan."

"Namun aku terlalu gugup untuk mengajakmu pergi berkencan."

"Aku tak mempermasalahkannya. Karena pada akhirnya kau menjadi milikku juga."

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

"Tidak perlu."

Baekhyun memeriksa jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya, "Chanyeol!"

"Hm?"

"Sepuluh detik hingga tahun baru, Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar menatap langit malam di atas mereka.

"Wah, benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata yang masih terpejam. 

"Ya, berhitunglah bersamaku, hm?"

"Baiklah…"

"Tiga…" Baekhyun mulai menghitung mundur.

"Dua," ucap Chanyeol dengan lemah.

"Satu."

Di saat yang bersamaan, ledakan kembang api mulai menghiasi langit-langit di atas mereka. Ricuhan terompet terdengar dari sisi lain tembok rumah sakit.

Sungguh, ia ingin berada di tengah-tengah kericuhan itu. Ia ingin menemukan Chanyeol yang tersenyum sembari menatap ke arahnya di antara kumpulan orang asing dengan cahaya yang dihasilkan oleh kembang api di atas mereka.

Baekhyun menginginkan itu.

Namun yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah memutar memori lama di pikirannya. Semua telah berubah dan ia harus melengkung bersama dengan perubahan itu, mengikuti bagaimana perubahan itu berbentuk.

Baekhyun tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum melihat kembang api besar itu bersamaan dengan memori lamanya yang terputar di pikirannya.

"Chanyeol, lihat, kembang api."

Chanyeol hanya terdiam di bahu Baekhyun, mengundang Baekhyun untuk menatap suami tingginya yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Chanyeol…"

"Hei…"

"Chanyeol?"

"Sayangku?"

"Suamiku?"

"Ch-Chanyeol?"

Beberapa kali Baekhyun memanggil nama Chanyeol namun tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari belahan jiwanya. Secara perlahan air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Baekhyun.

Ah, ini adalah apa yang ia takutkan.

Inilah kenapa ia tidak menyukai cerita yang memiliki akhir yang sangat tragis.

Jika ia dapat memilih alur cerita untuk ia bintangi sendiri, maka ia akan memilih alur di mana ia akan hidup bahagia bersama. Tempat di mana air mata tidak perlu mengalir terlalu cepat.

Ia tidak menyukai takdir.

Ia membenci kenyataan.

Ia membenci fakta bahwa Chanyeol telah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Kini Baekhyun sendirian.

Tanpa Chanyeol, tanpa kekasihnya.

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dengan cepat, "A-aku akan berpura-pura tidak tahu… dan beranggapan jika kau berada di sini bersamaku, Chanyeol... Bahwa kau menemaniku... menikmati malam tahun baru," ucap Baekhyun dengan meraih satu tangan Chanyeol untuk ia genggam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Suamiku. Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu."

Namun nyatanya Baekhyun tak dapat menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi, jadi ia menangis. "Bisakah aku mendengar 'aku mencintaimu' untuk terakhir kalinya darimu, hm?"

Baekhyun mengecup telapak tangan Chanyeol yang terasa dingin, berharap itu akan memberikannya kehangatan.

Lebih-lebih berharap bahwa itu akan membawa Chanyeol kembali.

"Sayangku? Tidak ada ucapan cinta untuk terakhir kalinya?"

"Seharusnya aku membuatmu mengatakan hal-hal manis sebelum kau meninggalkanku," Baekhyun terkekeh di antara tangisnya.

"Ah, sial."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Chanyeol, "Saat aku demam, kau selalu memelukku. Berkata bahwa kau berusaha untuk membagi demamku denganmu. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu, hm? Chanyeol? Kenapa aku tidak bisa membagi penderitaanmu denganku?"

"Chanyeol, kau mendengarkanku? Apa yang harus kulakukan tanpamu? Semua… semua akan terasa berbeda. Aku tidak akan menemukanmu dalam pelukanku lagi. Aku tidak akan menemukanmu di kantor. Aku tidak akan dapat bercinta denganmuㅡ".

Dengan cepat air mata Baekhyun mengering, namun dengan cepat pula pipi itu kembali basah dengan air mata yang baru, "Bisakah aku meminta sebuah kecupan terakhir darimu? Bisakah aku meminta sebuah ucapan kasih sayang darimu untuk terakhir kalinya? Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan tanpa itu, Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan kemudian merendah di hadapan Chanyeol yang masih memejamkan matanya, tentu saja. Ia meraih pipi dingin suaminya itu, memperhatikan bagaimana wajah suaminya di saat terakhir kalinya, ia terlihat tenang.

Beberapa kali Baekhyun mengusap pipi Chanyeol dan memberikan sebuah ciuman terakhir di bibir suaminya. Bersamaan dengan itu air matanya mengalir, "Aku mencintaimu, Suamiku. Selalu mencintaimu."

"Sekarang, beristirahatlah dengan tenang, dan tunggu aku, kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun menahan tangisnya lagi dan kembali mengusap pipi Chanyeol. "Suamiku? Apakah kau akan benar-benar meninggalkanku tanpa memberikan ucapan cintamu padaku lagi? Bahkan untuk terakhir kalinya?"

Ia menunduk, merasa bodoh dengan apa yang ia harapkan, "Ah, tentu saja kau tidak akan mengatakan itu untukku."

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan, bagaikan tubuh Chanyeol menyampaikan bahwa ia sangat mencintai si mungil.

Bahwa Chanyeol sangat, sangat, sangat mencintai Baekhyun dengan seluruh hidupnya.

_ Aku mencintaimu, Suamiku _ .

Baekhyun menangis di paha Chanyeol, ia lelah berpura-pura kuat di hadapan suaminya ketika ia sangat hancur bersamaan dengan suara ledakan kembang api di belakangnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun di antara tangisnya.

Dengan sedikit kesulitan, Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol kembali ke dalam ruangan. Kehadiran Baekhyun membuat seluruh perawat yang berjaga menjadi sangat panik dan segera mengambil Chanyeol dari pelukan Baekhyun.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menangis.

Ini adalah awal tahun, namun Baekhyun telah menangis.

.

.

.

Ini adalah awal tahun, namun Baekhyun telah menghabiskan harinya dengan menangis, sendirian.

Apartemen kecilnya terasa begitu kosong tanpa kehadiran Chanyeol di sana.

Tirai itu tertutup dan tak pernah terbuka, menjadikan apartemen kecilnya kelam dan dingin.

Ia tidak lagi memedulikan ucapan dukungan untuk terus maju tanpa Chanyeol di sisinya. Mereka mengatakan itu dengan mudah karena mereka tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Chanyeol, pada suaminya.

Mereka bersikap bagaikan Chanyeol adalah sebuah stasiun di mana ia akan berhenti untuk menaiki kereta lainnya ketika nyatanya Chanyeol selalu menjadi rumah bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak berhenti menangis ketika upacara penghormatan terakhir dilakukan. Semua orang membungkuk di hadapan peti Chanyeol yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga indah, seperti bagaimana hidupnya akan terasa indah bersama Chanyeol.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," tangis Baekhyun sembari menatap foto suaminya. "Kau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku sendirian, Chanyeol. Kau mengingkarinya."

"Bawa aku…" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu ia tak menginginkan itu, Baekhyun," suara di sisinya mengundang perhatian Baekhyun. Itu adalah Yixing dengan Kyungsoo di sisinya.

Baekhyun segera memeluk tubuh Yixing dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya, "Ia meninggalkanku, Yixing. Ia meninggalkanku. Bagaimana aku bertahan hidup?"

"Bersabarlah, ikhlaskan Chanyeol untuk pergi, hm?" Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Baekhyun yang berada di dalam pelukan Yixing.

"Kau harus mengikhlaskannya pergi. Itu adalah peraturan nomor satu dalam urusan cinta, Baekhyun. Kebahagiannya adalah kebahagiaanmu juga. Apa kau tidak merasa bahagia Chanyeol tidak lagi merasa kesakitan?" ucap Yixing dengan nada tenang dan air mata memenuhi matanya.

Baekhyun pikir ia dapat mengikhlaskan Chanyeol pergi, namun nyatanya ia menangis semakin keras ketika petugas memulai proses kremasi terhadap jasad Chanyeol.

Berkali-kali Baekhyun memanggil nama Chanyeol, berharap lelaki itu akan bangun dan memeluknya dengan erat. 

Berharap bahwa suaminya berkata bahwa ini hanyalah salah satu dari mimpi buruk yang ia alami.

Berharap… bahwa suaminya berada di sisinya.

Namun ini adalah kenyataan.

Baekhyun harus menelan kenyataan pahit itu dan menerima bahwa suaminya telah menjadi abu, bahwa suaminya benar-benar telah meninggalkannya.

"Sayangku, Suamiku, berjanjilah padaku… tunggu aku… dan teruslah berbahagia... meskipun aku tak lagi melihatmu. Suamiku, Chanyeol, aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu itu bukan?" ucap dengan Baekhyun terisak sembari memeluk guci berisikan abu suaminya.

"Chanyeol… kau mencintaiku, bukan?"

.

.

.

Ini adalah akhir musim dingin, musim dimana Baekhyun banyak menderita.

Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun keluar dari gulungan selimutnya dengan mata sembab. Ia menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang, berusaha untuk tidak menginjak makanan basi dan berjamur yang Yixing, Kyungsoo, kedua orang tua, dan mertuanya berikan kepadanya.

Baekhyun menarik selimut itu bersamanya, menutupi tubuh kurusnya di balik  _ hoodie _ milik Chanyeol, almarhum suaminya.

Ia telah berhenti bekerja di kantornya, dipecat sebenarnya. Baekhyun mengabaikan ribuan panggilan dari atasannya dan surat-surat yang dilayangkan pada surel atau apartemennya. 

Namun ia tidak lagi peduli dengan itu.

Secara perlahan Baekhyun meraih tirai yang tak pernah terbuka lagi itu, membiarkan cahaya memasuki apartemennya yang terasa gelap dan dingin.

Baekhyun membuat senyuman tipis bersamaan dengan terpaan matahari yang mengenai wajahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Chanyeol."

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, ini Flow! Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca tulisan ini ^^


End file.
